The Kuran Twins
by snookie98628
Summary: It was thought that Haruka Kuran had died, but he didn't. Not only that, he met another pureblood while in mourning and decided to grant his sister's last wish. This resulted in the new Kuran twins. Prologue is extremely short! Sorry about that.
1. Prologue

**Sakura's POV**

 _Pure White snow. What is white? What is snow?_ I ask myself as I stare at the flecks falling from the sky.

 **It is something that is not red.**

 _What is red?_ I thought and looked around. I notice another girl like me laying in the snow, her silver hair spread out around her as she sleeps. A piece of my own hair falls over my shoulders, showing its brown color. When I hear something, I look up and notice a big scary man making his way over to us. He was covered in some strange dark color and his eyes were glowing the same color, only lighter.

 **That is red.**

Fear gripped at me and I dropped to my knees next to the girl in the snow. I felt the need to protect her, and I didn't want to leave her side. I pulled her into my lap and I felt her shiver in my embrace and snuggle closer to me. Her lips began to turn blue and the man began to walk over to the both of us.

"Are you lost, little girl?" The man asked as he reached us.

I shook my head.

"N-No sir." I replied, a shiver to my voice as I shook in the cold. "W-we're just o-on our w-way h-home."

"I don't think so." He said and his eyes glowed brighter. "Allow me to suck your blood!"

I screeched loudly and hugged the girl in my arms tighter as he lunged at us. Something fell on my face and slide down it, freezing almost instantly from the cold. I peeked my eyes open and saw the scary vampire turn into a sparkling dust.

"Sakura! Trina!" Another voice called out in worry. Those names struck something inside of me and I remembered who I was.

"M-Mom?" I choked out as I tried to warm my sister up in my arms. The crunching of snow reached my ears and I was brought into an embrace.

"Oh my!" The woman called out in a worried voice. "You two are so cold! Come on, I'm taking you home so that way you can get warmed up."

Trina was taken from my arms and I was helped to stand up. I grabbed the hand of my mother and we began to walk away from the field.

My name is Sakura Utsukushii.

I'm the eldest of fraternal twins.

I'm the daughter of Natalia Utsukushii and Haruka Kuran.

And I'm the princess of all Vampires.


	2. Salvation

**Haruka's POV**

 _ **Five years earlier**_

I, surprisingly, survived the attack Rido blowed on me. Luckily, the vampire hunter's sword missed my heart, but only by a little. The only problem is, Kaname believes I have died. I don't know whether or not I should let him know I'm still alive.

Instead of telling him, I allow myself to find Juri, my sweet little sister and my beloved wife. I walk back into the Manor, following the scent of blood. I reach the hallway in the basement and notice the blood stained floor. The body in the middle of the blood makes my blood run cold and I reach it. Kneeling down, I pick up Juri and bring her close to me.

I brush the strands of her light brown hair out of her pale face and sigh in dismay.

"Oh, Juri." I whisper, wiping some of the blood away from her face.

Her eyes open slowly and weakly, staring up at me dully. A small smile split her face and her hand reached shakily up to my face.

"Haru... ka..." She whispered up to me.

"Yes, what is it?" I ask and put my forehead on hers.

"I did it." She replied. "She's... human now. She should be... safe." She smiled in gratitude and closed her eyes in content.

"Yes, you did do it. But... at the cost of your life." I say and the tears began to fall down my face. "Please don't go Juri. I don't know what I'd do without you."

She brushed the tears from my face and leaned up for a kiss. Her lips captured mine and I could feel what she felt. It was a final kiss goodbye. She pulled away and looked at me with half lidded eyes.

"Don't worry, Haruka." She started. "I'm sure you'll be okay. Make yourself a new life out there. I'm not telling you to forget me, but you should move on, please... make me proud... big brother."

"Wait, Juri," I state, making sure her eyes are open. "Where is Yuki?"

"I... don't know... she probably left the Manor already." She replied, her eyes slowly closing. "I love you, big brother." She said and fell limp in my arms.

I kiss the top of her forehead. "I love you too, little sis." I say before her body explodes into particles of dust.

Whith one last goodbye, I stood up and exited the Manor in search of Yuki and Kaname. The blizzard has gotten worse than before, covering up the blood in the snow from prying eyes.

When I do spot them, I notice that Yuki was alone at first and a level E vampire was making its way over to her. I was about to interfere when Kaname killed the vampire himself. He helped Yuki up from the ground and smiled down at her, walking in the opposite direction.

I smile at the scene, knowing that the two of them would be alright. Maybe now, I'll be able to mourn over the loss of my dear sister. So that's exactly what I begin to do.

Begining to walk south, I walk for days, mulling over the life that I lived. Remembering the day that Juri was born. The day that we found that we'd be married just like our mother and father had. That awful day when our big brother turned evil and killed our parents. The day that mine and Juri's eldest was stolen from us, and most likely killed by our brother. The day we reawakened Kaname, an ancestor of our blood who is like my own child. I remember the day that Yuki was born, and mine and Juri's plan to protect her. To not allow her into the outside world. Then, the recollection of what happened today. All of it, pounding on the inside of my skull like their was no tomorrow.

My feet began to hurt, and I couldn't figure out what it was I was supposed to be doing with my life anymore. How long have I been walking? Where am I? What happened to all the snow? Why is it so warm?

I soon began to sense the things around me and felt a pureblood nearby. Focusing my eyes, I take a look around, trying to locate the source. When I finally do, I notice that it was a female, and she began to walk towards me.

She had long, silver hair that flowed in the wind. She had bright blue eyes that seem to capture everything and everyone. She looked curious, but worried at the same time. Almost generally... concerned.

"I never thought I'd see another Pureblood," she started in a light voice. "Especially one that seems so lost."

"I'm not... lost." I said, my voice slightly scratching after not using it in a while. She smiled sadly my way.

"Don't worry, I think I know what you're going through." She brought me into a big hug, her height causing her head to only reach my collarbone. She laid her head on my chest and sighed. "The loss of a loved one, yeah? I just lost the love of my life to some rouge vampires. I... can't remember how long ago it was. But it feels good to talk about it to someone. Even a complete stranger."

Tear stains began to stain my shirt, but I couldn't move. My own tears began to fall down my face, and I cried silently. She looked up and noticed me crying, wiping my tears away. Just like Juri did.

"D-Don't be sad." She said. "M-Maybe... I can take care of you, yeah? You could take care of me as well."

"I-I... don't know..." I say, staring off into the distance.

"We can get through this together. Only, if you don't mind." She took a step away from me and bowed. "Sorry for not introducing myself when we met. My name is Natalia Utsukushii, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm... Haruka Kuran. The pleasure is all mine." I reply and bow as well.

"So... do you... maybe... want to come live with me?" She asks, slightly nervous. "I mean, you look like you don't have a home, so I just thought I would..."

"No, it's alright." I say, setting a hand on her shoulder. "No need to be nervous. I... think that I'll take you up on that offer."

"Really?" She asked, then smiled a little. "Uh, okay! I'll take you there!" She then grabbed my hand and began to lead me to her house.

Once we arrived, I noticed that it was a bit similar to the Kuran Manor. It had the same layout, but the color scheme and furniture were different. Navy blue and gold with a little bit of silver.

Natalia made me feel at home, more so than I first had originally thought. We sat in her room, talking about what we had experienced. Her situation was very similar to my own. It was almost identical. She was currently crying on my chest again, and I felt like I had to do something. I tilted her head upwards and saw her tear filled eyes and knew what I had to do.

I kissed her.

She seemed surprised, but accepted it. And soon, it turned into something much more. More than it should have, but we were both comforted. We both, did something that slightly shamed me since I had only done such things with Juri. But, it felt nice. Maybe I could start something new.

With Natalia.

After that night, we became lovers. Slowly, my life became a little more lively, and I was able to move on. I of course still mourned over the loss of my sister, as did Natalia her husband, but I'm making a new life for myself. Just as she wished.

It had been a couple of months since I met Natalia and we were cuddling on the sofa. She sat in my lap, her head resting on my chest and my arms wrapped around her in a hug.

"Haruka?" She asks me, looking up at my face.

"What is it, Natalia?" I ask with a smile.

"I just found out that I'm pregnant. With twins."

This is really happening. A new life. A new family. A new chance at happiness.

This is it, and it's happening to me.


	3. Undistinguished

**Sakura's POV**

 **5 Years Old**

It's been a few days since that level E attacked me and Trina. Luckily for her, she doesn't remember anything that happened on that day. Hopefully, it stays that way. The memory of that bloodthirsty, feral look in the vampire's eyes makes me shiver.

I sat with my momma on the couch, watching Trina and father run around the house. Shouts of joy and lighter fill the mansion and I smile to see the joyous look on Trina's face. She looks so happy, and I'd like to keep it that way. She can't turn out like I did, or find out about her.

Unfortunately for me, I matured pretty quickly a few days ago. After momma brought me and Trina home, she made sure that we were all warmed up and that Trina no longer had hypothermia. I was lucky I didn't catch it, but what I got is much worse. It's an alternate, basically evil personality; just waiting for me to let my guard down enough to break through.

She calls herself Victoria when she takes over. It's only happened once, and I hope to god that it doesn't happen again.

Ever.

"Sakura?" I break from my thoughts and turn to momma, who smiles warmly at me. "Why don't you go out and play with your sister and your father? I'm sure that they want you to play with them."

To her request, I shake my head.

"I'm content sitting here. Besides, they look quite joyous playing out there. To be honest, it's fun watching them play like that." I say and return a smile.

"Whatever you say." She states and continues to watch them with me. "But don't come crying to me when you're bored."

I look at father and watch as he scoops up Trina, blowing on her stomach and causing a fit of laughter to escape her lips. He looks extremely happy as well, but I can see something else too. His eyes show that he's sad. Like he's been missing something for a long time and the look has carved a place for itself in his eyes.

I hardly know anything about my lineage from his side. I've asked more times than I can count, but the answers are short or just aren't there at all. It's like he doesn't even want to dwell on it, because I never hear him talking about it with momma either.

There is the stuff that I do know, though. I, apparently, have my uncle's eyes: one red and the other blue. Beyond that, I don't know anything about my uncle.

He also had a little sister named Juri, who I found passed about a year before Trina and I were born. Apparently, she was a very kind woman and he cared for her a lot. She also seemed to look up to father, which must make him pretty special in her world as well.

That's all I know. Nothing else. He's never mentioned anything about grandparents, or possible cousins I may have. Basically, his past is completely barren to me and Trina. It's as if he had no past, or simply just wants to forget it and leave it all behind.

"Sakura!" I'm brought out of my musings when I hear Trina calling out my I look up, she's hanging upside down in father's arms and smiling brightly at me.

"What it it Trina?" I ask her. She giggles and allows father to set her down on the ground.

"Come play with me and daddy!" She begs.

"I don't know." I tell her. "You and father look like you are having a lot of fun without me. Why do you want me to begin to play with you?"

"Because the fun will be tripled if you join us!" She calls out happily. She grabs my arm, pulling me off the couch and begins to run. "Daddy's it Sakura, so you should start running!" She calls out and begins to laugh with glee.

I turn to look at father, who gives me an encouraging smile and begins to run after me. Laughing at the sudden scare tactic, I begin to take off after Trina. Happiness floods through me as I enjoy some time with them. I'm finally letting loose a little, but not too much. I have to keep my guard up most of the time, or else Victoria's wrath will be released on everyone that I love.

I take a sharp turn to the left and enter the kitchen. Jumping on the counter, I manage to hide myself in one of the cabinets before father could enter the kitchen. I can hear him prowling outside the door and I try to keep my breathing as steady and quiet as possible.

"Gotcha'!" I hear him shout and Trina's sudden laughter fills my ears. I giggle a little bit myself before bursting through the cabinet and running down the hall.

"Daddy, look! I found Sakura! I found Sakura!" Trina calls out and begins to chase after me. I laugh in response and slow down just a little bit, her fingers brush against my back as she tags me.

"Tag, you're it!" She calls and begins to run in the opposite direction. "You can't catch me!" She calls out and begins to laugh as she hears me running after her.

"You guys better be careful!" Mom calls out as she sees Trina accidentally almost knock over a vase. I catch it quickly and put it back before continuing to run after her. "If you break anything, you're allowance will be dropped to pay for it back!"

"Alright momma!" I call out, continuing to chase Trina around thd house. Father appears in my field of vision and I quickly change direction and go towards him.

My sudden change of target surprised him and it takes him a moment before he gains his momemtum to begin running away. I know he is much faster than I am, so instead of thinking of it as a hopeless cause, I think of it as a way to improve myself.

My legs begin to move faster as my determination grows. My feet are moving so fast, I almost have no traction as I try to catch up to him. I stumble a couple of times as I run after him, but I'm somehow able to tag him nonetheless.

"Tag, your it father!"

I begin to run away as he calls out in surprise before giving chase. A happy laugh escapes me as I find myself enjoying the moment.

No matter how much of a mystery your past is father, I always love you.


	4. Anguish

**Trina's POV**

"Daddy!" I call out from my room, looking at the calender in my hands. I pouted as I looked at the date and only looked up when my dad entered the room.

"What's wrong?" He asks, walking over to me and sitting on the bed next to me.

"I don't want to go!" I cry out, hugging him tight and throwing the calender across the room. He wraps his arms around me, setting his chin on the top of my head. He ran a hand up and down my back, tickling the ends of my silver hair.

"I know that you don't want to go," he whispers, pulling away so I could stare up at him, "but you're fifteen now and your mother and I think that you and Sakura are ready to attend a real school and socialize."

I sniffed and shook my head. "But Cross Academy is three hundred miles away from home! It's too far away from you and mommy!" I cried, moving to stand from my bed.

I walked over to my window, opening it and leaning on the ledge, sighing in discontent. My dad walked up behind me, placing a hand on my back as he stared out the window into the field of sakura and oak trees. The wind blew my hair and I moved it behind my ear.

"It won't be too bad, Trina," dad told me, causing me to look up at him. "I know the headmaster of Cross Academy and a few of the students. I haven't talked to them in years, but I know that you'll be alright. I've already talked with Sakura about this last night, and she's packing her stuff as we speak."

"You mean, she's accepted all of this?" I ask, astonished and a little upset.

"It did take a little convincing," dad drawled out, scratching ths back of his head.

I cross my arms over my chest, shaking my head. "You bribed her with chocolate, didn't you?"

"Maybe a little," he replied honestly, but shook his head. "That's not all, though. I also told her how it's a great way to get out and explore. As well as a way to prove to me and your mother how much you've grown in the past fifteen years."

"Is this your way of letting us go?" I ask, tears welling up in my eyes. Dad quickly shook his head, bringing me into a tight embrace.

"Trust me, Trina, I'm having a hard time knowing that you'll be so far away from me. Plus, you must know that I would never, ever let you go. I'm always going to be within arms reach, no matter how many moons away you may be. My love for you will never grow weak, but it will get stronger no matter what."

Dad tightened his hold on my body, and I leaned into his embrace, laying my head on his chest. My arms wrapped around him and I squeezed his back, closing my eyes shut tightly. We sat there like that for a few moments, silently enjoying each other's company. Who knows, it could be the last time dad and I are alone like this for a while.

Dad sighed into my silver hair, pulling away and staring down at me. I looked back up at him, a small, sad smile forming on my face. He sends me an equally sad smile before kissing the top of my forehead. I close my eyes at the contact, sighing and keeping the feeling of his love for me close.

"You should probably start getting ready, my little lion," dad told me, walking towards the door. "You'll be picked up by the chauffer in a little over an hour."

"Daddy!" I call out in exasperation. "How many times have I asked you not to call me a lion?"

"Well, I think it fits you," he replied, stopping at the doorframe and turning back to look at me. "You're calm and collecting most times, but you get fierce and playful when it comes to protecting your family."

I laugh a little and wave to my dad as he leaves my room. "I guess I can allow it for now."

Dad smiled at me before closing my door, leaving me to my own devices. I quickly went to work, taking a suitcase and packing a few things from my room. Then, I changed into a simple outfit consisting of a white t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

I look like I'm about to go back to sleep. I thought to myself as I looked at my appearance in the mirror. Shrugging it off, I take my suitcase and carry it down to the living room. Dad was sitting there with mom on the couch, cuddling with each other. Except, I noticed that they were both sad.

They really don't want us to leave. I thought, clearing my throat to get their attention. They both look up and smile at me, standing from the couch.

"Where's Sakura?" I ask, glancing around the room.

"She's outside," mom replied, looking out the window. "Possibly hanging out in her tree."

"I'm going to go talk to her," I tell them, scooting my suitcase closer to the couch before making my way outside.

I crossed over the front lawn, making my way over to the sakura tree in the center of it. The wind blows around me and I allow my toes to feel through the grass as I walk. It feels quite nice, and I smile a little bit. My smile fades a little when I reach the tree and look up.

Sakura sits on a branch in the middle of the tree that juts out straight from it, and then branches into two and sticks up towards the sky. Her head is leaning against one of the branches sticking up and one of her hands is on the other one. She looks through the petals of the tree towards the rising sun, a sad look on her face.

"Sakura?" I call out softly to her.

It takes a moment for her to respond, but she slowly turns her head to look down at me. Her sad expression never left her face and she just turned to look back at the rising sun. She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking to herself.

I sigh as well, jumping up slowly and landing on the same branch as her. I sit on it side ways, looking up into the pink colored petals and seeing through them. Silence is all that comes for the next few minutes, only disturbed by the swishing of the branches in the wind.

My eyes land back on Sakura during that time and I scoot a little closer to her, looking over her shoulder to see the rising sun. She doesn't acknowledge my presence, but I know she knows I'm there. The wind blew around us again, tossing our hair around our heads.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to leave this place?" Sakura asked out of ths blue. I look over at her as she continues. "Wondered what it would be like to see everything that we haven't before? To be given free reign from mother and father and to do whatever it is that we liked? I've though about it so much, and I enjoyed thinking about all the adventures that we could have when we were no longer in our parents care. I always thought of how we could go and visit the lives of humans and find a place where we could live together." She sighed, huffing a laugh and looking down towards the ground. "But now, this is not how I wanted to leave this place. I'm not ready to go yet. I thought I would be, but I still feel the need to be protected by mother and father. What about you?" She asked, turning to look at me, her bi-colored eyes looking curiously at me. "How do you feel about all of this?"

I look towards the sun, sighing. "I don't know. I guess I feel the same way as you do. I used to think about the same things, but I never thought that the first time we're allowed to leave the estate is to go to some school. I don't see why we have to go anyway. We're content staying here anyway."

"But we don't have that much of a choice anymore," Sakura stated sadly, watching as the chauffer pulled up to the front of the manor. "We should probably get get going."

I stare as mom and dad appear at the door and greet the chauffer, handing the man our suitcases. I stand up on the branch, holding out my hand towards Sakura. She looked up at me, sliding her hand slowly into mine. I help lift her up to her feet and we both jumped out of the tree together

We both walk over to the house, hugging our parents goodbye.

"You'll come home to visit, right?" mom asks, looking into my eyes as she pulled from our hug.

"We promise," I reply. "And you and dad will come visit us as well, right?"

"Of course we will," dad replied, pulling me into a hug. I hug him back, sighing in his embrace before pulling apart.

"Bye mom, dad," I say walking towards the car.

"We love you!" Mom calls out with a wave towards me and Sakura.

"Love you too!" I say, sending a small smile before climbing into the car.


End file.
